Est ce que tu m'aimes?
by Mimimoon
Summary: Luke et Lorelai - Pendant l'épisode Jews and Chinesse food (5.15), pendant la chanson "Do you love me", quelles étaient les pensées de Luke?


Droits d'auteurs : La seule chose que j'aimerais posséder est la voix de la petite qui chante la chanson ici, wow!

Ligne du temps : Pendant l'épisode 5.15 Jews and chinesse food. À la fin de la pièce.

Couple : LL

Résumé : Les pensées de Luke pendant la chanson « Do you love me? » J'ai traduit, en _italique_, les paroles en français.

NA: Désolé pour les dialogues, fanfiction ne voulait pas mettre les tirets!

* * *

**_Est-ce que tu m'aimes?_**

« Monsieur Danes? Demandait une voix timide derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

"Seigneur petit, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me faire ça.

"Désolé monsieur Danes, dit le petit Bradley terrifié me faisant adoucir légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Tentais-je de demander plus doucement.

"Mon… mon… mon chariot avance mal.

Eh bien, on va voir ce qui ne marche pas avec ça, continuais-je espérant le calmer un peu. Oh! Regarde bien, petit, tu vois, ici, le boulon? Demandais-je alors que l'enfant hochait de la tête. Eh bien, il n'est pas assez serré, on va arranger ça ».

Je me dirigeai vers mes outils, pris m'a clé anglaise et m'agenouillai près du petit garçon pour réparer son chariot. Pendant que je tournais la clé, une odeur envahit la pièce. Ce parfum, je le reconnaîtrais parmis tous les parfums. C'était le parfum de Lorelai. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais arrêté de travailler et j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette subtile effluve qui me réconfortait dans les souvenirs qu'elle éveillait en moi.

« Monsieur Danes? Ça va? Dit Bradley, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

"Oh désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Un conseil, lui chuchota-t-il, ne tombe jamais amoureux, dis-je en le pointant.

"Pourquoi?

"… euh… oublie ça », dis-je en continuant de resserrer le boulon sur lequel je m'affairais.

Je continuais de travailler sur le chariot et j'entendais Lorelai qui réglait les derniers détails du costume d'un enfant derrière moi. C'est à ce moment que la dernière chanson de la pièce a commencé.

« Do you love me? _Est-ce que t'aimes?_

"Do I what? _Est-ce que je quoi ?_

"Do you love me? _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

"Do I love you? _Est-ce que je t'aime ? »_

Je terminais de resserrer le boulon en même temps que Lorelai finissait son costume.

« Ok, vas-y », dis-je à Bradley qui s'éloigna avec le chariot.

Je me levai pour regarder la fin de la pièce et je voyais du coin de l'œil que Lorelai faisait de même.

« Do you love me ? _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

"I'm your wife. _Je suis ta femme_ »

Je me demandais soudainement s'il était réellement sain que Kirk demande à une enfant de huit ans si elle était amoureuse de lui, même si c'était au théâtre.

« I know, but do you love me? _Je le sais, mais est-ce que tu m'aimes?_

"Do I love him? _Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ »

La petite fille chantait vraiment bien, j'étais réellement impressionné du travail des enfants dans cette pièce. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et ils avaient beaucoup appris. Et soudainement, un sentiment inconnu m'envahit. Bizarrement, j'étais réellement fier d'eux, même si je n'avais rien à voir avec eux. J'essayais d'imaginer leurs parents, combien ils devaient être fiers. Et bizarrement, je me demandai si ça serait mon tour un jour… et automatiquement, je dirigeai mon regard vers Lorelai qui semblait éprouver beaucoup d'émotions. Elle avait les bras serrés contre elle et dans son visage changeait d'expression à chaque seconde. À un moment, elle baissa les yeux et les dirigea vers moi. Aussitôt que nos regards se croisèrent, je tournai mes yeux vers la scène.

« And you love me. _Et tu m'aimes_

"I suppose I do. _Je suppose que oui._

"And I suppose I love you too. _Et je suppose que je t'aime aussi »._

Woah! Jamais, je n'aurais cru que Kirk dirait, ou plutôt chanterait, quelque chose qui me frapperait à ce point. J'avais l'impression qu'un coup de marteau venait de me frapper en plein visage. '_Est-ce que je l'aime? Bien sûr que je l'aime, idiot, je l'aime depuis huit ans, seigneur, pour qui te prends-tu ?_' Je soupirai devant la révélation que je venais d'avoir. J'étais amoureux de Lorelai Gilmore… et elle se tenait juste à côté de moi.

« It doesn't change a thing, but even so, after twenty five years, it's nice to know. _Ça ne change rien, mais quand même, après vingt-cinq ans, c'est bien de le savoir »._

Je soupirai à nouveau, regardant subtilement Lorelai, inconfortable dans la situation où j'étais placé. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais et elle était juste à côté de moi. Je l'aimais, elle était juste à côté de moi et je devais lui dire. Je soupirai encore de découragement tentant d'accumuler suffisamment de courage pour lui dire.

La chanson se termina et je me tournai vers elle pour lui dire. Nos yeux entrèrent en contact. Je pris une grande inspiration et au moment où les paroles étaient pour sortir de ma bouche, un groupe d'enfants se mit à courir entre nous deux faisant sursauter Lorelai et lui entrant dedans… et nos yeux perdirent le contact. Quand elle se retourna à nouveau vers moi, j'avais perdu toute la confiance que j'avais accumulée et j'allai porter dans son coffre la clé anglaise que j'avais dans mes mains. Alors que je l'y plaçais, je jetai un regard vers Lorelai et me dit ce que je m'étais si souvent dit dans ma vie :

« PEUREUX ! »

_Fin (aussi frustrant que ça puisse être) !

* * *

_

Vous trouvez ça frustrant, imaginez de l'écouter en direct !


End file.
